Clownsaffe
'thumbClownsaffen '''sind eine Spezies von Aetheraffen, die früher in der Zerbrochenen Welt häufig waren, heute aber in freier Wildbahn selten geworden sind. Aussehen Es handelt sich um ca. 1,5m bis 2m große, aufrecht gehende Humanoide mit auffälligen bunten Zeichnungen auf dem sonst hellen Gesicht, die sich von Region zu Region unterscheiden. Alle Unterarten haben jedoch die große, rote Nase gemein. Das Fell ist ebenfalls relativ bunt und schuppenartig, mit Ausnahme von einem Kranz aus roten (bei einigen Unterarten auch anders gefärbten) Haaren um den Kopf. Die Schädeldecke selbst und das Gesicht sind jedoch kahl. Erwachsene Männchen tragen eine Halskrause aus Haut, welche bei Gefahr oder während des Paarungsrituals aufgestellt wird und in bunten Farben aufleuchtet. Die bunten Farbstoffe, die den Clownsaffen ihre charakteristischen Farben geben, werden mit der Nahrung aufgenommen. Selten gibt es auch Albinos, welche komplett weiß sind. In den Mythen der Laarg werden diese als Könige der Clownsaffen dargestellt, während sie meist aufgrund der fehlenden Farbmuster Probleme haben, sich in der sozialen Hierarchie der Clownsaffen zu etablieren. Der Biss eines Clownsaffen kann sehr gefährlich sein, da im Maul der Tiere viele Bakterien leben, die bei anderen Lebensformen Infektionen auslösenGhostfruits: A lot of people don't know this. Um größere Beute am Stück zu verschlingen können Clownsaffen ihren Kiefer aushängen. Die Zähne von Clownsaffen wachsen ständig nach, um ausgefallene Zähne zu ersetzen. Auffällig sind auch die großen Füße der Clownsaffen, deren Funktion noch nicht abschließend geklärt ist. Sie scheinen sie nicht beim Klettern auf Bäumen und Felsen zu behindern. Verhalten thumb|Drohgebärde eines ausgewachsenen Männchens.Clownsaffen sind sehr soziale Tiere, die in großen Gruppen zusammenleben, in denen es eine strenge Hierarchie gibtWeremime: Clowns are higly social. Untereinander und auch gegenüber anderen Spezies sind sie meist friedlich. Nur wenn sie angegriffen werden zeigen sie aggressive Verhaltensweisen und können Raubtiere mit Wasser abspritzen oder mit ihren Krallen und Zähnen verletzen. Clownsaffen kommunizieren hauptsächlich durch ein System von hupenden Tönen. Sie sind meist friedliche Pflanzenfresser, die ihren Speiseplan selten um kleine Tiere oder Aas ergänzen, und leben in losen Familienverbänden. Rassen thumb|Schädel der Narren-Rasse mit konservierten WeichteilenEs gibt verschiedene Rassen von Clownsaffen, die sich überwiegend durch ihre Farbe und durch die Musterungen ihres Fells, die von Punkten über Karos bis hin zu ein- oder zweifarbigen Varianten reichen. Auch die Form der Halskrause und Kopfhaare und die allgemeine Körpergröße unterscheidet sich. Es scheint noch mehr Rassen gegeben zu haben, von denen einige ausgestorben sind. Abbildungen der Pyramidenkultur zeigen z.B. so genannte Narren, welche lange, hornartige Auswüchse auf dem Kopf tragen, und auch sehr massige RassenLuxtempestas: Best breed sof meat clown, die heute so nicht mehr existierten. Heute gibt es Bemühungen unter den Goblins, einige der ausgestorbenen Rassen nachzuzüchten. Wie nahe diese an den Originalen sind, ist schwer festzustellenCmder: A court jester is simply an extinct breed of Clown. Beziehungen zu zivilisierten Rassen thumb|in Gefangenschaft neigt das Fell von Clownsaffen dazu, seine Farbe zu verlieren.Vor allem humanoide Rassen wie Goblins oder Myrkár haben in der Vergangenheit Clownsaffen eingefangen, um sie in Zirkussen und Freakshows zu zeigen. Noch heute haben viele fahrende Raigo-Gruppen einzelne Clownsaffen oder kleine Familienverbände, die sie auf ihren Reisen mitnehmen. Den Clownsaffen werden Kunststücke beigebracht, z.B. sollen sie Jonglieren oder ein Musikinstrument spielen, um das Publikum zu unterhalten. Dabei zielen viele Aufführungen darauf ab, den Clownsaffen für das Publikum alltägiche Situationen durchleben zu lassen und sich über seine Tollpatschigkeit lustig zu machen. thumbDurch die meist falsche Ernährung neigen Clownsaffen in Gefangenschaft dazu, weniger bunte Farben zu haben als die Exemplare in freier Wildbahn. Außerdem haben schlechte Haltungsbedingungen (teilweise werden sehr viele Tiere auf engstem Raum gehalten und in sehr kleinen Wägen transportiert) und falsches Training schon oft dazu geführt, dass die eigentlich friedlichen Clownsaffen sehr aggressive Verhaltensweisen an den Tag legen, und nicht wenige Trainer wurden schon getötet oder schwer verletzt. Durch die Zerstörung ihres Lebensraumes und das häufige Einfangen von Jungtieren, um sie für Aufführungen zu trainieren, sind sie heute in freier Wildbahn sehr selten. Mimenaffen thumbMimenaffen (''Pan tomime) sind eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Spezies, die man für nahe Verwandte der Clownsaffen hielt. Anders als Clownsaffen besitzen sie kein buntes, sondern ein überwiegend weißes Fell mit schwarzen Zeichnungen. Sie sind heute nur noch in abgelegenen Gebieten zu finden. Im Gegensatz zu den Clownsaffen kommunizieren Mimenaffen nur durch Gesten und geben keinerlei Töne von sich. Ihr Verhalten ist wesentlich zurückhaltender und scheuer als das der Clownsaffen. Außerdem sind sie Einzelgänger, die sehr aggressiv auf Artgenossen reagieren und ihr Revier verteidigenWeremime: Clowns are higly social. Trotz ihrer zurückhaltenden Art sind Mimenaffen durchaus in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen. Dazu nutzen sie eine spezielle Magie, die ihnen erlaubt, Gegenstände durch Pantomime temporär real zu machen. So können sie sich z.B. durch eine unsichtbare Wand schützen, indem sie so tun, als wären sie hinter einer solchen gefangen, oder sie werfen mit unsichtbaren Projektilen. Häufig imitieren sie ihre (bewaffneten) Feinde und erschaffen dadurch unsichtbare Waffen gleicher Art. Die Magie ist schlecht erforscht und konnte selbst von Goblins noch nicht reproduziert werden. Aufzeichnungen der Pyramiden-Kultur deuten darauf hin, dass diese für die Seltenheit der Mimenaffen verantwortlich sind. Es gibt sogar Theorien, nach denen die Clownsaffen eine domestizierte und später Verwilderte Form der Mimenaffen sind, die von der Pyramidenkultur so gezüchtet wurde, dass sie bunte Farben annehmenBatslime: mimes are to clowns as dogs are to wolves. Galerie 8c379903-54ad-4d5c-a067-84a2e95e86b5.png 41f0e811-43eb-4297-966a-0d950964a94b.png 45fc0e76-4c97-43ae-801c-a4637aaa9d93.png d3890fc6-9422-4e25-993b-620ae36c8006.png e3f71e3b-935a-47d0-ad48-6a46a92a2a54.png Quellen Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Erdgebundene Spezies